


Christmas Gifts

by strawberry_swirl



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Christmas Presents, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry_swirl/pseuds/strawberry_swirl
Summary: My gift for #tgsecretsanta2017





	Christmas Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> My gift for @hanbinlikesballoons! I tried to post it on Tumblr, but I was having trouble. I'm really sorry. Hope you like it! :3
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! XD

Christmas was coming too quickly, thought Ayato. He gave a tsk as he left another shop. He's been going from shop to shop, looking for something special for Hinami. She's been a good ally and friend for years now and he wanted to show his appreciation. So why not a gift during this time of gifts and whatnot? The only problem...was that he didn't have an idea of what to get her. All he knew about her was that she liked clovers, books, and cute things, but he was completely clueless on what. He doesn't read very often, so he wasn't sure what book. He was too embarrassed to enter women's clothing shops to check for any nice outfits and even if he was courageous, he hasn't a clue what her size was and he's not stupid enough to ask a lady what's her size. So...what now?  
“Ayato?”  
He heard his and turned around to see Kaneki.  
“Oh! It really is you. I was a bit worried I might have confused a complete stranger.”  
He smiled. “What brings you to this part of town.”  
Ayato tsked and was about to walk away when he got an idea.  
“Not much...I was bored and decided to go on a walk...and maybe pick up a book or something. Y'know...to pass the time.”  
He said with a shrug.  
Kaneki perked up at the sound of books.  
“Oh! That's actually where I was headed! The new Takatsuki Sen book just came out!”  
Ayato’s eyes widened. This could be his chance to get a decent gift for Hinami.  
Ayato sighed.  
“Since you're on your way there...I might as well tag along. Y'know, since we're heading the same way.”  
Kaneki grinned.  
“Of course!”

They arrived at Kaneki's preferred bookstore. It had more people than normal which was to be expected with the new release. Ayato scanned the room and came across the new release section. He made his way over. If he recalled correctly, he's seen Hinami read books written by a Sen whatever, so she might be a fan of this particular author. He took a copy and headed to the cashier when he noticed some cute bookmarks. One had teddy bears and another had clovers with a short poem written on it. He also saw a bunny bookmark, which he found cute, but he was getting something for Hinami, not himself. He took three teddy bear one and headed to the ever growing queue. Kaneki had ran off to other sections of the bookstore, completely absorbed in his own little slice of nirvana.

That evening, Ayato locked his bedroom and set out some wrapping paper and a box. It was a couple days more until Christmas Eve, so he needed to wrap this thing as soon as possible.

After hours of struggling and failure after failure, he took a gander at his handiwork. It was the best one yet! He couldn't help but grin. He hid it in his desk and left to have himself some coffee.

Christmas Eve finally arrived. Hinami was quietly drawing on her notebook. She was all alone. This was his chance! He slipped into his room and returned with the small box. He set it in front her. Hinami jumped and looked up. Surprised to see Ayato.  
“Oh! Ayato! Hello! Sorry, I was a little distracted.”  
She gave him an embarrassed smile and he looked away. Fighting the heat from reaching his face.  
“It's fine.”  
She looked at the little gift and gave a soft hum.  
“Um...did you want me to give this to someone?”  
He shook his head.  
“No. This is...for you...as a thanks for...y'know...being useful.”  
That came out wrong. His face growing warmer. He felt like he was going to melt into the floorboards.  
“I mean...it's a gift...to show my...appreciation...coz you're a good person and I think you're a good friend…”  
She felt her cheeks getting warm.  
“Oh! You didn't have to! You being a friend is more than enough! Honest!”  
He groaned.  
“I know...it's just...just accept and open the damn thing!”  
She nodded and carefully opened the beautifully wrapped box. What was inside made her visibly gasp. Ayato frowned. Agreed he might've messed up.  
“Oh! It's the new Takatsuki Sen book! I didn't even know it came out recently! Thank you so much!”  
She jumped from where she sat and hugged Ayato tightly. He felt like he was going to diffuse to death, but still managed to give her a soft part on the back.  
“You're...welcome…”  
She giggled and let go. Her eyes widened.  
“I should give yippy simmering in return!”  
He shook his hand.  
“Not necessary. We're even.”  
She frowned.  
“But i want to! Wait here!”  
She grabbed her coat and rushed out the door. He gave a soft groan. This turned out to be troublesome...but taking a quick look at the book on the coffee table, he has to admit he was glad he went with it.

She returned an hour later. Panting heavily.  
“Here!”  
She handed him a small box.  
He carefully opened and what was inside made him grin. A silver charm bracelet with cute little animal charms. She grinned.  
“I'm glad yippy like it! I was worried that you might not like it...boys tend not to like cute things.”  
He shook his head.  
“I like it. Thanks.”  
She offered to hook it on him and he obliged.

That night as he laid in bed, he would look at his wrist. The moonlight making it shine in the dark. The soft jingling of the bracelet making his chest flutter. This day turned out better than expected.


End file.
